Life Before Heero
by Shinigami Chan1
Summary: A story about how Duo realizes he has feelings for Heero...and once he has them, he can't live without him. CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!
1. Beginnings

Life Before Heero  
  
note: this fic contains yaoi! also swearing! so if you don't like that, then do yourself a favor and don't read it, okay? this is going to be the first chapter of many, and i might not continue it if i don't get at least some good reviews! also...when you see a pilot's name surrounded by *s that is who is telling that part of the story. they also might be a bit ooc. please tell me what you think, and be sure to read my other fic, the kiss of hell. arigato! ^^  
  
setting/prologue:   
Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are all living in one big dorm-like thing in the C.I.S.S. (colonies international space station...yes i made that up...) waiting for their gundams to be fixed from the last battle they had, the gundams got pretty damaged up. The mechanics said that all five of their gundams would be fixed in a week, and with nowhere else to go, the five pilots decided to book a section in the C.I.S.S. So here begins our story, with the pilots stuck in a suite with absolutely nothing to do.  
  
Chapter One: Beginnings  
*Duo*  
"Shit!" I said as I lost on my favorite video game. "And I was just about to win, too." I sighed in disapointment and turned off my Playstation.  
"It's about time you got off that thing. It's all you've been doing the last 24 hours." The Chinese gundam pilot said.  
I laughed.  
"Maybe you should try it sometime, Wu-man!"  
"I will not. And don't call me Wu-man."   
"Whatever you say, Wu-man."  
"Ugh! Shut up, Maxwell!" Wufei stormed out of the room.  
'Geez, what's eating him? He really should take a chill pill.' I thought to myself. 'And he's not even mad at Heero for being on his damned laptop this whole time.'  
Out of boredom and curiosity about what the hell was so interesting about staring at a damn computer all day, I knocked on the door to The Perfect Soldier's room. When there was no reply, I opened the door.  
I saw exactly what I expected to see, Heero staring at his laptop too preoccupied to notice anything.  
"Hey Heero." I said, hoping to get his attention. But when there was no reply, as expected, I decided to do what I do best - annoy him.  
"So Hee-chan, whucha doin, buddy?" I said jokingly.  
No reply.  
Using more drastic measures I decided to hit him on the head.  
"What do you want?" Heero asked, a bit of annoyance was detectable in his voice. "I'm busy."  
"Just wanted to see what you were up to, that's all." I shrugged.  
"Well if that's it, please leave me alone."  
I hesitated to leave.   
"Uh...I was also wondering if you...wanted to play video games with me!" I blurted out, but as soon as I did I realized I shouldn't have.  
  
*Heero*  
I sat typing on my laptop in my room, typing the report about what happened to mine and the other pilot's gundams in the last battle we had and why we were forced to stay at a suite in the C.I.S.S.  
Suddenly and unexpectedly, I felt someone hit me in the head.  
'Whoever did that must have a death wish.' I said to myself, angry that I had been interupted.  
I knew it was probably the braided baka, it always seemed to me that his goal in life was to annoy me.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"Just wanted to see what you were up to, that's all." Duo said with the usual hint of happiness in his voice.  
I sighed, sick of all his annoying interuptions.  
"Well, if that's it, please leave."  
"Uh...I was also wondering if you...wanted to play video games with me!"  
I turned around so I could look the annoying braided baka in the eye. He was just standing there with a sheepish smile on his face. I slammed my fist on the desk I was working at in frustration.  
"No, I will not play your stupid video games with you! Can't you see I'm trying to work! Unlike you, who doesn't seem to know what that means! So shut up and leave me alone!" I shouted. Duo's violet eyes were now glossy and somewhat hurt looking. He didn't leave.  
"You heard me! Leave!" I pointed toward the door and he sulkily walked out.  
As I resumed typing, my mind began to wander. Had I been too hard on him? 'No.' I thought. 'He knows better than to interupt me when I'm busy.'  
  
*Duo*  
'Geez, what the hell's his problem?' I thought to myself after Heero yelled at me. 'He's never yelled at me that much before. Wait - maybe he did when I accidentally fried his laptop...or when I took his money without asking to buy a Nintendo...'  
I had to face it, I had done tons of things wrong lately, and he was yelling at me for every single one of them. But none of his complaints truly bothered me a lot.  
I happily threw myself on the blue couch in the main room of the suite. I sighed, and my mind began to wander. 'Heero really does need to get a life and get off his damn computer. He needs to get a personality and stop yelling at everyone for doing something that he doesn't approve of, but he is kind of cute when he's angry...I want...to... No Duo! Don't think like that!' I hit myself on the head, forbidding myself to think such thoughts about The Perfect Soldier. After all, he doesn't like me, I don't like him. Right...?  
  
Rei: ta-da! its finished for now, but not for long! once i get a few nice reviews i will start typing up the second chapter...please tell me what you think! arigato, and ciao for now! 


	2. 

Life Before Heero  
By Sabrina Scott  
  
note: this fic contains yaoi! also swearing! so if you don't like that, then do yourself a favor and don't read it, okay? this is going to be the second chapter of life before heero. read the first one so ya get whats goin on. uhm....also read my other fic, the kiss of hell, which has got pretty good reviews. arigato! ^^  
  
setting/prologue:   
Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are all living in one big dorm-like thing in the C.I.S.S. (colonies international space station...yes i made that up...) waiting for their gundams to be fixed from the last battle they had, the gundams got pretty damaged up. The mechanics said that all five of their gundams would be fixed in a week, and with nowhere else to go, the five pilots decided to book a section in the C.I.S.S. So here begins our story, with the pilots stuck in a suite with absolutely nothing to do.  
  
Chapter Two: Realization  
*Duo*  
"Duo! Duo, get up, dinner's ready!" I opened up my eyes to see a blond Arab staring at me.  
"Huh?" I said grogilly.  
"Dinner's ready."  
"Yum! Dinner!" I sprang off the couch finally realizing what Quatre had told me.   
Everyone was silently eating the soup in front of them, which I am guessing Quatre and Trowa made, judging by the pink aprons they were wearing. Trowa looked kinda funny in pink.  
I sat down and started eating my soup.  
There was silence.  
"Geez, everyone's so quiet. Did you guys loose your voices or something?" I asked jokingly.  
Wufei grunted.  
"No we have not lost our voices, we just wish to eat in peace." Wufei said as some noodles disappeared into his mouth.  
As I put a spoon of soup in my mouth and attempted to swallow it, I spit it out back into my bowl and onto the white table cloth.  
What Wufei said replayed over and over again in my mind and I started to laugh more and more.   
I looked at everyone else, wondering if I was the only one who realized who Wufei sounded like. Everyone stared at me like I was some sort of looney that should be put in a mental facility.  
"What's wrong with you Maxwell?!" Wufei shouted, obviously annoyed at my outbreak.  
"Do you realize who you just sounded like a minute ago?" I asked. I was actually quiet for a little while, but that didn't last long.  
'We just wish to eat in peace.' The line repeated itself in my head, and I started laughing again.  
"You.....sounded.....exactly......like...." I started laughing again, slightly. "Relena! Ms. Total Pacifism!" The words barely made it out of my mouth I was laughing so hard.   
Quatre and Trowa laughed, and Heero forced a slight smile. Wu-man, on the other hand, didn't look too happy.  
"What?! I do NOT sound like that IDIOT!" Wufei stood up and slammed his fist against the table.  
"Isn't it strange that nobody else seems to think that way?" I asked, curious of what his next reaction would be.  
"I've had enough of that, Maxwell. I'm going to bed." Wufei started stomping towards his room.  
"Aww...I'm sowwy! Did I huwt your feewings?" I asked jokingly in an annoying kid type voice.  
"Hmph." Wufei grunted and slammed the door to his bedroom.  
The rest of dinner wasn't as quiet as it previously was, and everyone seemed to be talking about thier plans once we got out of this joint.  
After a while, it was only me and Heero sitting at the table talking, the others had went to bed. I just sat there, staring into his beautiful dark blue eyes.  
'No! Don't think like that! You can't like him that way!' I hit myself in the head and closed my eyes so I wouldn't see his pretty blue eyes. Damn it, there I am thinking like that again!  
"You seem tired." I said. "You should go to bed soon."  
Heero grunted, and then looked up at me. "I was planning to do so soon." He said as he stood up and walked towards his bedroom. I got up as well, and decided it was a good idea to get to sleep soon, after all, it was 2:00 am.  
I undressed, then put my boxers on and flung myself onto the small bed in my room. I tried to fall asleep, but kept waking up. I'm not much of a night person, but I'm not much of a morning person either. I sighed, thinking what to do.   
'I'll go check on Heero. It's not like I've got anything to loose, although he'll probably just yell at me again. I got up and started walking over to Heero's room. The light was off.  
"Heero...Hey, Heero..." I whispered. When there was no answer, I opened the door slightly and peered in. Heero was in bed and seemed to already be asleep.  
I smiled. 'So he's cute when he's asleep too.' He also seemed to be snoring. I opened the door a bit more and quietly walked in.  
I then knelt down to get a better view of his blank face. I just sat there, staring at him and thinking.  
Then I confessed to myself, and shook my head.  
'So it's true. I've got a crush on The Perfect Soldier."  
  
  
Rei: yay! i finally wrote it! whoohoo! hope you liked it though. i will start on the third chapter soon okey? please tell me what you think! arigato! ^^ 


End file.
